Anti-Travis League
The Anti-Travis League'''commonly shortened to the '''ATL, is a coalation of anti-drama pro-democracy users of various political views on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. It is the first political party, and one of the few active ones. It was founded on January 4, 2018 as a response to former administrator The Terrible Travis' draconian ideals, and was re-established on October 18, 2019 to promote prosperity on this wiki. The group works to support user rights (right to vote, freedom of speech, etc) and to maintain a drama-free wiki environment. The Party Leader position is called the "Prime Minister," because Squidnerd thinks it looks attractive and the fact that prime ministers are the party leaders of the largest political party, which the SPL is in the wiki. When the SPL first started, under the ATL name, and peaked in February 2018, the party had a hardcore right-wing populist stance, to the point of mob rule. The SPL has committed unorthodox actions during its' January 2018 Travis Demotion Campaign, including: banning rival political parties such as the British Fish Alliance, banning Travis from voting, and forcibly seizing fanfiction. However, a reformation program that started in February 2018, as well as a shift to the left-wing after Locknloaded23's adoption, brought the SPL to a new age of leftist populism, where it still stands today. History After months of tension between unpopular administrator The Terrible Travis and the users of the wiki, Squidnerd took it upon himself to create the league on the breezy evening of January 4, 2018. The British Fish Alliance, an opposition party, was created the day after by The Terrible Travis to further carry his socalist and anti-user agenda. The ELILA was created as an affiliate of the SpongeFan Prosperity League. The two parties agree on all stances except on content restriction, where the ELILA takes a more liberal approach. On January 27, 2018, Squidnerd left the wiki and announced that would take over the SpongeFan Prosperity League soon. The next day, Squidnerd transferred ownership. His last action to the political party was changing the motto to "Eternally faithful to the wiki no matter how bad it gets," a slogan used by famed ex-admin . Shortly before Squidnerd transferred ownership to DanzxvFan8275, he issued a statement condemning fascism and instructing party members to always choose community consensus to gain power. Just three days later, DanzxvFan8275 resigned the party leader position and gave it back to Squidnerd, and the latter accepted it despite notifying members he was leaving three days ago. Squidnerd stated that his new agenda would move the SpongeFan Prosperity League away from the right and into the centre-left. One week later after that, Squidnerd resigned from the SpongeFan Prosperity League due to a treaty he signed with Travis, with the terms on him being that and withdrawing a proposal that would give him all of Pineapple Entertainment. In exchange, he would receive Leader Plankton!. Even though the SPL would lose significant gains, the leaders of the SPL agreed to sign it due to reducing controversy (roughly half of the SBFW population oppose adoption by community consensus) and making peace with Travis. The new party leaders are ElectroElf and DanzxvFan8275. On May 1, 2018, user created the New Anti-Travis Organization. Despite having the ultimate goal of ending Travis, it's highly authoritarian policies made Squidnerd immediately condemn it. On the issue, Squidnerd said that "and the ATL are anti-Travis, but that's where the similarities end". The ATL is far more popular than NATO. On May 8, 2018, the SPL entered the entertainment industry with the five-part miniseries We Don't Need Your Kind Here. On May 14, 2018, Squidnerd called a ceasefire with Travis, wanting to improve better relations. On the issue, he said "there are some very fine people on both and democratic sides, and with both hands working together, a better SBFW could be built". On August 23, 2018, Squidnerd made an announcement in which he regretted creating the group and how it created more harm than good. However, he still thinks that the ATL had been "notable" and will not back down on it's pending featured content nomination. The SPL is by far Squidnerd's most recognizable contribution to the wiki. On July 23, 2019, user , a strong supporter of Travis, proposed adoption of the league. The proposal passed, and as of July 30, 2019, Lock is the official new owner of the league. On that same day TheJasbre202 retired from the organization after feeling "burned out" and bored of the league. Squidnerd initially did not recognize the new ownership of the party, but did so on October 12, 2019, when a primee minister coalation treaty was made between Squidnerd and Locknloaded23. During his sole reign, Locknloaded23 removed more extremist provisions from the party platform (ex. abolishing the proposal policy), and on September 28, 2019, he changed the league's logo to resemble the flag of ANTIFA. On October 12, 2019, former party leader Squidnerd introduced a proposal to have the party transfered back to him. Squidnerd shortly after withdrawed the request, since he and Locknloaded23 struck a deal that Squidnerd would be co-prime minister. The party, which was previously known as the Anti-Travis League, was renamed the SpongeFan Prosperity League on October 18, 2019, following a bureaucratic campaign by Travis on stopping wiki drama which has ravaged the wiki starting January 2019 and still aches to this day. Squidnerd and Locknloaded unanimously agreed on the decision the previous day. On this, Squidnerd stated: "it's time to stop this stupid socialist nonsense, and re-direct the party to actually make this wiki prosper. And that includes changing its' name to something which doesn't disapprove of the user who made this place prosper very much." On January 22nd, 2020, Locknloaded pulled out of the agreement and renamed the league to its former title. Platform *'Protect Freedom of Speech.' *'Subsidize quality spin-off's with promotion and (upon request) extra help.' *'Oppose fascism and dictatorship.' *'Oppose war criminals.' *'Support the creation of the SpongeFan Criminal Court.' The initial platform of the SPL was quite extreme, and included repealing the proposal policy and creating a government-owned spin-off network, but these ideas were taken off soon after Locknloaded23 adopted it. Prime Ministers Prime Ministers are the leaders of the party—they normally give the official sponsorship, initiate Discord meetings, and are primarily asked by the media on what policy the SPL has. #Squidnerd (January 4, 2018 — January 27, 2018) # (January 27, 2018 — January 30, 2018) #Squidnerd (January 30, 2018 — February 7, 2018) #DanzxvFan8275 & ElectroElf (February 7, 2018 — May 1, 2018) #Squidnerd (May 1, 2018 — July 30, 2019) # (July 30, 2019 — October 11, 2019) #Locknloaded23 & Squidnerd (October 11, 2019 — October 27, 2019) #Locknloaded23 (October 27, 2019 — present) Movements This is a catalog of every wiki proposal and user rights review the Anti-Travis League has led the support or opposition for. Damn Fool Travis Must Be Stopped * 'Opening: '''January 5, 2018 * '''Closing: '''January 26, 2018 * '''Stance of SPL: '''Support * '''Result: '''Support Revoking the Irrevocable * '''Opening: '''January 9, 2018 * '''Closing: '''January 16, 2018 * '''Stance of SPL: '''Oppose * '''Result: '''Victory Members It's encouraged that any members of the SPL join the official discord server. * (founder, co-prime minister) * (adoptor, new leader) * (through subsidiary) * (logo creator) * * * (through subsidiary) * (through subsidiary) * * * * GraniteToast1992 * * * * Former * (Formation - July 30, 2019) Party Meetings Party Meetings will be held on at least a day's notice on Discord, and they will discuss the affairs of the wiki. They usually occur at a time of intense drama. Party Conventions were proposed during January 2018, but were cancelled on October 13, 2019, after the 2018 and 2019 conventions, which were scheduled to take place in April of their respective years, weren't formally started. Fascism Allegations While being accused of holding fascist worldview by it's insane opponent, it actually hosts the largest concentration of liberals on the wiki. Many users known for their liberal standpoint, including DanzxvFan8275 and Rocky Lobster, are longtime SPL members, with the former holding the prime minister position from January 27, 2018 to January 30, 2018 and again from February 7, 2018 to May 1, 2018. Slogans * ''"Eternally faithful to the wiki no matter how bad it gets." * "Stopping damn fools from controlling this wiki since 2018." * "Kelpy is a god amongst men" Awards Due to the SpongeFan Prosperity League's hardcore populist stance during the Kelpy-Travis Conflict, many users, from regulars to bureaucrats, have approved of the party. Category:2018 Category:Kelpy G Category:Cicicity Category:ElectroElf Category:PolarTem Category:Golfpecks256 Category:RadioGuy42 Category:WikiPolitics Category:AFallenPower Category:TheJasbre202